reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:DeaDMaN
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. 'PLiGHT of The DeaDMaN' A way out west there is a Clan; Clan that I need to tell you about. A Clan of Riders who the Devil himself hand-picked for their individual relentless acts of violence against humanity, cursing them to an existence of pain and solitude for what we know as eternity. The Devils words turn the sky to darkness and explode from his tongue in a bolt of lightning, straight into their not-so-shallow, and not-so-final, resting place, ripping away any shred of sorrow or remorse that may have been left in their lifeless, unbound bodies. The Riders roam free through the west, cursed to destroy everything that lives and breathes. They long for what we all take for granted and what they can never again have...a soul. We will all fear these Riders for they absolutely will not stop until we all have become just like them...a DeaDMaN 'DeaDMaN oaTH' """AHhhhhhhhhHAaaaaAHhhhHAaaaaAHhhHAaaASsssSK""" (translation) I am DeaDMaN, I sware oaTH to no MaN living. Only the DeaD I leave in the wake of my Devastation. I will show no regard and no mercy for Human life for as long as I am cursed. My Sidearm is an extention of pain, my Rifle a messanger of sorrow. I will not hesitate. I am freind to no MaN and Enemy to All that is living...I aM solitude, I aM desolation, I aM DeaDMaN. 'PaSSiNG iNTo The ReaLM of The DeaD' To pass into the ReaLM of the DeaD you must first either be found by a DeaDMaN or contact a DeaDMaN thru the PS to request a tryout. There is no leader of the DeaDMaN as we are all lost in Purgatory together. All prospective Candidates are only brought to the ReaLM on a unanimous decision of all DeaDMan. All DeaDMaN are required of the following. * Kill online opponents at a 2 to 1 ratio or better * have to be at least 27 years of age * Pick an available UnDeaD avatar (this will be your permanent avatar as a DeaDMaN) * Your DeaDMaN name has to come from a Character in the Jim Jarmusch Western "DeaDMaN" We use any and all Weapons, Methods and Landscapes available. We RoaM this DeaD West the way it was intended...with SKiLL. We do not acknowledge the use of Enhancements such as Glitches and Kicked Up Controllers. We prey upon those who use do, as well as those who like to be Shoot Casual, and especially those who Complain...about anything. Absolutly no Dicks, Bitches or Assholes! 'The DeaD LiST' (Looking for four more) * DeaDMaN_The_Poet ** avatar / iSHMaeL RaiMi ** weapon of choice / LeMaT ReVoLVeR & eVaNS RePeaTeR * DeaDMaN_NOBODY ** avatar / Poe BoLL ** weapon of choice / MauSer PiSToL & SPRiNGFieLD RiFLe * DeaDMaN_uNKNoWN * DeaDMaN_uNKNoWN * DeaDMaN_uNKNoWN * DeaDMaN_uNKNoWN 'The ReaPeR'S LiST' Any Player who squats by a Chest in a Bag Grab...Foul Play... "Posse:Brown Pride" - for using Kicked Up Controllers and being an ass... "Player:McDerKing" - for just being an ass... External links Category:Posses }}